


Oh No!

by Kings4Life



Series: This is Us! [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Albino Vantases, DEAL WITH IT, Explicit Language, F/F, F/M, First Day of School, Homestuck - Freeform, Humanstuck, Karezi, M/M, Middleschool, More like homosuck, More tags later, Multi, Oh, Other, Violence, ftm Kankri, highschool, lots of teens and preteens confused af, lots of triggering language!, shhh - Freeform, ships, yeah language
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-03-03 20:06:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 11,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2885888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kings4Life/pseuds/Kings4Life
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Middle School and High School. It'll be so fun. Not. The Betas might experience what they think will be their toughest year while the Alphas tell them they're not even close. Drama, Relationships and fights. Fun! One whole year of this until summer finally comes. Then it starts over again. One big cycle of drama.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Big deal

A young man stands up to open the curtains to his small bedroom only to hiss at the "burning" morning sun."Fuck."He quietly mutters as he rubs his red eyes.This young man is by the name KARKAT VANTAS.He is not a morning person as you can see.He groan while walking to the bathroom that he,his older brother and his father share.He knocks on it,waiting for an answer,but hears nothing.He enters the room with anything,but grace.He mutters a few curses under his breath until he felt a sharp pain in his hip.He sucked in air,bracing himself."Fucking piece of shit sink."Karkat says to the inanimate object.The corner of the bathroom sink.He grumbles again,agitated and his hip sore as he grabs his toothbrush and toothpaste.

While,Karkat is in the bathroom,brushing his teeth.Kankri is in the kitchen waiting for his younger brother to some out.He already has his own breakfast ready.An english muffin and a cup of coffee.Which both sit on the counter of the rather small kitchen.He began making Karkat's breakfast,bacon and eggs.Burning himself a few times while he does so,but finally finishes.Kankri sighs while he sets the plate down,the plate full of Karkat's breakfast.Kankri,just being fourteen,is surprisingly a pretty amazing cook.He doesn't eat much in the morning,but when he's at Ms.Rosa's,his aunt's house,he would eat a lot.When someone says "I'm so hungry,I could eat a cow."Well,Kankri is that person,but somehow manages to keep his small,fragile figure.And only weighing as much as his brother.Maybe even a little less.

He sighs,grabbing his breakfast,taking a bite out of the english muffin.Sipping from the cup,the smell of sweet coffee.He doesn't like it bitter.Karkat,walks into the kitchen,saying he's refreshed.The bags under his eyes say otherwise.He was probably on his phone late last night,texting his online friend.TwinArmageddons.Kankri greets his younger brother with a "Good morning" and whatnot.Kankri recieving a low grumble in return,Which Kankkri makes out as."Why am I alive?"

Kankri sighs at his brother's remark.Karkat sits in one of the four chairs at the table,while Kankri sits ontop of the kitchen counter.Kankri continues chewing on his english muffin,sipping his hot coffee occasionally.While Karkat eats his breakfast.Well,he was pushing everything around with his fork.

"Karkat?Are you alright,young brother?"Kankri asks with a bit concern.He knows about Karkat's recent breakup with Terezi,but he didn't know it affected him this much. He just slowly nods.It was a few weeks ago,but he can still remeber it like it just happened.

__

_Karkat what do you want for dinner?"Kankri asked his brother."Nothing I'm going to meet up with Terezi at the park today."Karkat said standing up,texting."Okay,but text me when your date is finish so I can pick you up."Kankri said to his younger brother."Calm down Kankri you are just a year older than me dude.It's not that big of a deal.I can walk myself home."Karkat said."Okay,but just text me when you get back.And also arrive before midnight.You don't want dad to worry."Kankri said walking to his younger brother,patting Karkat's shoulder."Alright,Well I'm leaving.Bye."Karkat said quickly running out the door.Kankri sighed,watching his brother leave as he sat on the couch._

_Karkat ran all the way to the park.And he went to their usual spot.He waited,waited and waited.For two whole hours.He has been texting her non-stop until she sent him a text that made his whole world shatter._

_"Sorry,That I didn't make it Karkles but I have been meaning to tell you this but I don't really Like you that way and it was all really a game of triple-dog.Dave dared me to go out with you for a whole month.I really don't like you in that way.But I Still like you as a friend and please don't be mad."_

_She didn't use her quirk.This means she serious.Karkat sat at the park bench for hours unti kankri found him.Kankri took karkat home and Karkat didn't let go of Kankri the whole night._

He nods."Yeah,I'm fucking vantasic."Karkat says,using the "family thing" his dad would always say.Kankri is surprised by this,smirking slightly.Which revealed his braces."Alright then."Kankri says as he sets down the empty coffee cup next to him.He jumps down from the counter.Nedding to jump since the counter is much to high from him. (By a few inches)

"Well,once you are finish eating,go upstairs and change.I will wait while you do."Kankri says as he walks into the living room.Karkat sighs,starting to eat his breakfast.Which is now cold.He grumbles to hhimself again."Why can't I get over you?"


	2. Kankri's Morning Routine

**Kankri's POV**

 

I slowly opened my eyes as soon as I heard my alarm clock ring. I turned over lazily and I lightly tapped the button of the rather small alarm clock that was emmitting loud rings that are still making my ears ring. I yawned softly as I rubbed my eyes, possibly making them look red and puffy, but not caring about it I get up, out of my bed and stretch, moaning quietly as I do so. I turn back to my alarm clock to checck the time. To see it's 5:34, I smiled which is very rare for me to do. First day is always a good day. I grab my towels out of my closet and and I walk out of my room to take a shower. I turned the knob of the bathroom door, hearing the click, the click quielty echoing thoughout the short halls of the tiny house. I slowly opened the door. The door creaking as I pushed it open. I quickly get inside, hurrying in with my towels in hand. I set them on the towel rack, neatly. 

I undressed and stepped in the shower, turning it on as I let the hot water run down my body. 

(Time skip due to laziness)

I reached a hand out, my hand feeling for the towel rack. I soon find it and grab my towels. I wrap my towel around mmy body, drying my skin a bit as I stepped out of the shower. I walk out. The water dripping on the ground which each step I took. I carefully stepped inside my room. Drying myself and my hair.

I walk to my drawers and take out my clothes. A red sweater, skinny jeans and black socks. I walk to my closet, taking out a pair of combat boots with red laces. I then take out ace bandages. My father unable to afford a real binder. I start wrapping them around my chest. Wincing softly, the pressure on my chest is unbearable. I sigh as I cut the bandage end off and tuck it in. I then put my sweater on me, swallowing my small body. My sweater doing down to my mid- thigh. I turn back to my drawers, taking out a pair of black boyshorts. I put them on and sat down on my bed as I wiggle into my jeans.

I zip them on and grab my socks and boots. I put the socks on, the boots follow soon after. I stand up as I turned to my drawers again , grabbing my brush and brushing my hair.

I soon finish. My morning routine is now finish. Over with. Now time to go to the kitchen to make breakfast for Karkat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for such a horrible chapter. I know I suck at writing. I just turned thirteen, alright?


	3. Getting ready is a pain

**No One's POV**

Karkat soon stands up, throwing away the left overs. Placing the plate in the sink and walking out of the kitchen. "Kankri, I need to know why the fuck did you wake me up this early?" Karkat asks. "Like, seriously dude. I need my ten hours of sleep." Kankri rolls his eyes as he crosses his arms. "Please just go upstairs and change. My stomach is hurting and my head is throbbing. Please, do not be difficult today." Kankri says as he rubs his temples, sitting back lazily on the couch. Karkat sighs, "Quit your bitching. I have to deal my own shit. I have to go dye my hair now.'' Karkat leaves the room, to his own.

Kankri groans as he rubs his stomach. What is happening? His stomach is cramping, His head is throbbing and he feels a weird sensation in betweenn his legs, but he thought nothing about. He sucks in a small bit of air. He then sits up, straightening out his sweater. Another twenty minutes and we're out of here. He rubs his stomach even more. Why is this happening? To me? And why now? 

 While Kankri's bitching. Karkat's in his room. Changing. And now that he moved closer to his cousin, Kanaya, he has a bit more fashion sense. Kankri...eh, not so much. Kankri still wears over-sized sweaters or t-shirts with either skinny jeans or tights. Karkat used to, but not anymore. 

Karkat changes into ripped, black jeans and a red t-shirt with his favorite band on it. Falling out Trolls. (Yes, it's the fall out boys just...different.) He grabs a belt and put it on, looping them through the jean loops. He goes to his drawers taking out hair dye and black contacts.

*Time Skip*

"Come on Kankri let's g-" Karkat stops in his tracks. His older brother is on the couch, clutching his stomach. Whining like the little bitch he is. Karkat rolls his eyes. "Are you alright?" Karkat asks his brother. The albino sniffles as he looks over at his younger brother with puffy eyes. "Yes, I'm just vantastic." Kankri sniffles again, rubbing his eyes as he sits up. "Let's go. Are you ready?" Kankri asks Karkat.

"Yeah." He replies. "Alright." Kankri stands up and grabs his messenger bag which was next to him. "Let's go to school." Kankri says with the rare expression on his face. A smile.

 

 


	4. Meet and Greet

**Kankri's POV**

I looked at both sides of the street before we crossed. I held onto Karkat's Hand. He pulled his hand away from mine quickly. He stared at me strangely. "What The hell are you doing?" He wiped his hand that I held on his jeans. I raised an eyebrow. "You know what I don't care just don't give me any of your trigger warning--wait what the hell?" He wrapped one of his hands around his neck loosely. His voice cracked?

Karkat is a normal 12 year old boy, but why did his voice crack? "Let's go to the schools library maybe they have something there that can help us. Or you with your problem." I know I'm not helping, but at least we will have professional help. He nodded and we walked the whole way. I tried to make small talk but he will always yell it me and it triggers me so I will tell him to tag his triggers, but as always he's stay quiet during the conversation.

We finally made it to school.I smiled really excited to start a new school year with a new school. I smiled at Karkat. He rolled his eyes. And he started walking toward the gate. He looked back at me. "Aren't you going to come,fucknuts?" He said. I rolled my eyes. "Rude." I walked toward him and pushed the gate open. We both entered. I was so excited, but I walked passed him and the scent of hair dye hit my nose. "Karkat! Why are you wearing that disgusting hair dye? You know what Kanaya said about it it damages your hair. " He rolled his eyes."It's a new dye. I got a new brand and it doesn't damage my hair. And also if I were you I would hide your hair and eye color. I don't want to have the title "Mutants of the school" Again." I rolled my eyes."I'm proud of being an Albino And so should you.But it's your belief and not mines."I said."whatever let's just meet the principal. " Karkat said walking away. I quickly followed him.

*Location skip*

 **Karkat's POV**  

Kankri and I have been sitting in the principals office. We waited for her lazy ass to come. It's already been 10 minutes. Then I heard the door close and open. I sighed. I turned around to see a tall lady with lots of hair. Geez, ever heard of a haircut. She seems to be wearing pink goggles or glasses. And she is wearing a black pantsuit with a dull pink? Well, whatever the fuck it is Kanaya for sure would rip her outfit apart. I started smiling. I tried my best not to laugh. She smirked and started walking toward her desk. She sat down and looked us over. She took off her glasses and squinted. She them put them back on and got on her computer.

She typed in a few things and looked over at us. She turned and went into her drawers and took out a pamphlet. She handed it to kankri. He opened it and read it over. He gave it to me. And it read "School Policies." Oh hell no!

"I am very sorry we haven't came today in dress code. And if you have time can you please inform my father of this." Kankri said who seemed more stressed about the situation than I am. I rolled my eyes. "Kankri Vantas. Am I correct?" She asked looking at Kankri. "Yes ma'am." Kankri said swallowing hard afterwards.Ugh, I can tell he's gonna be kissing her ass for the rest of year.

"You are a straight-A student and you never had detention or been suspended or expelled. I am impressed. Your record is squeaky clean." She said flashing Kankri a Chesire grin. He is blushing and smiling like an idiot. She clicked on a few things. "Hmm? Seems you have one of the top scores in your old school. But at this school You are right below Aranea Serket. She is a mathlete champ 2 years and she also won the Spelling bee last year. It seems you haven't been in any competitions. Why is that, Mr.Vantas?" She asked.

I looked at kankri. He seemed surprised. "Um,well...the reason why is because my father doesn't want me to stress too much about it. So, that's why he would never enter me into competitions..."Kankri said looking down, as he quieted himself down.

I sorta feel bad. I looked at Ms.? What the fuck is her name? "Um?"I started.They both looked at me. "Miss?What's your name?" I said awkwardly. I rubbed my arm, looking down. "The Name is Ms.Peixes but you may call me "The Condesce" She said. "And I expect eye contact when I am speaking to you."She said. I looked up. She is a few inches away from my face. I widen my eyes as I scooted back toward the back of my chair. Holy shit she's scary. She smirked and stood up. She walked toward me. I started to get nervous and I sweated a bit. I smiled nervously. "This is going to be an interesting year Mr.Vantas." She smirked again.

I nodded. I turned to Kankri, Who had a traumatized expression on his face. This is going to be a shitty year.

**This is a longer chapter than I attended it to be but meh?**


	5. Karkat No

Aranea's POV

People need to start reading.I thought to myself as I dusted off cobwebs of the Teen-fiction section.I sighed I then see a familiar face.I smile walking towards them "Hello Ms.Paint!"I said hugging Ms.Paint our Librarian."Hello Sweetie."She said with her sweet,soft voice kinda like the way my dad used to talk to me before Mom..."So,Has there been any donations?"She asked me.I thought for a second "Oh,yes!"I said running towards the Donation sheet."The Harry Potter series.All of the books.A Donation from Cronus Ampora."I said a little confused.I thought Cronus loved Harry Potter."Oh,yay!Anymore?"I checked again."Yes,The Fault in Our Stars?Who would give away such a lovely book?Oh,It's from Meenah Piexes.That makes sense now." I said looking at Ms.Paint.She smiled at me."Come over here,dear"She said to me.I walked over. "Yes,Ms.Paint?"I asked her a bit concerned."She took out cookies.I looked at them in awe.They smelt delicious.I wish My mom would bake for me and Vriska.

"Go ahead try one."She said.I hesitated but I took one cookie and took a small bit."Mmm.It's Delicious!"I said taking another bite."Thank you,dear!"She said taking one cookie.I heard my ring tone."Oh,Excuse me Ms.Paint."I said walking over to my backpack.I unzipped the small pocket of my bag,I then took out my Phone.It's from Vriska.

Vriska:Sis,I'm 8oooooooored!!!!!!!!

I rololed my eyes.I ignored her.This is what she gets after she decides to go with me to school to early.Now,she's just walking around school.I put the phone back and turned to Ms.Paint."Dear,Can you help me put these books in all school classrooms?"She asks."Okay."I said smiling walking over.

**Vriska's POV**

I kicked a rock.It skipped a few times then stopped.I scowled,Your useless.Whats the point of having you here.

(Youre clearly bored)

**Kankri's POV**

**  
**"Karkat!Wait up!"I said running after my speed walking brother.I finally caught up to him.I grabbed onto his arm and I put my hands on my knees panting.He looked at me."You have braces?"Karkat asked me."Yeah."I said,standing up correctly."For how long?"He asked.

"3 years....."


	6. Hello there

**Kankri's POV**

"Oh"Karkat said.I heard laughing.I turned and look over to see a blonde girl around my age laughing and walking with a woman about middle aged."Who the hell are they?"Karkat asks me."I don't know,Karkat.I mean,of course I know them since we only have been here for a week."I said,my voice dripping with sarcasm."Okay,Kankri.Just let me know when you're off your man period."He said with a...(Shit-eating grin)Yep,that.I rolled my eyes."I sighed and walked towards their direction,but they walked into a room.I sighed."I was going to ask them where room 69 is at."I heard Karkat chuckle quietly behind me.I quirked a brow,turning around."What is so funny?"I asked,very confused.Karkat raised his eyebrows."You don;t get it?"Sixty-nine"." He said,acting like I know. "Blow job?Eating?You know the "Fellatio"."I shook my head,slowly.My face heating up."I....What is a blow job?"I asked,very,very utterly confused.He face palmed.His light skin turning pink in a small blush.He shook his head afterwards."Never mind."He said,slightly growling."Alright."I said,nodding.I sighed,putting a hand on my hip."I'll just go to the main office and ask."I said,walking and reading the map."Hey!What the fuck man?!Wait up!"Karkat said,running.I didn't walk that far did I?I shrugged it off as I kept on walking.

As soon as I walked into the office a disgusting mix of cologne,perfume,hairspray and hair gel hit my nose.The cologne was subtle and It smelled quite pleasant,but mixed with hairspray,hair gel and cheap perfume it's not so pleasant.I looked around and spotted a familiar face."Kanny!"That familiar face said as she ran towards me.I was soon squished in a tight hug."Hello Porrim."I said,strained."Yo Por.Leavwe this kid alone.Don't suffocate him wvith your fake tits."Someone behind Porrim.His voice reminds me of someone from a movie.God.What movie was it?That one movie with a 1950's theme?I think it was?Porrim lets me go,letting out a long and fake sigh."Cronus,I do not have in plastic in me."She said crossing her arms and turning around.I walk next to her,readjusting my glasses I look over at the tall stranger,looked so familiar to someone in that one movie?I furrowed my brows in frustration.I sigh and I smile."Hello there.I am Kankri Vantas,Porrim's cousin and I do not appreciate your choice of words to describe my cousin's appearance.Although,she does stuff her bra and use makeup effects to make her chest to appear big,that does not give you the right to call her fake."I said crossing my arms,pursing by lips over my braces,afraid he'll see them.I stand straight,my stance is confident.I am defiantly smaller than Porrim and this stranger,but I want to appear confident.

He looks at me with wide eyes and a surprised look,the cigarette that he had in his mouth fell to the floor as his mouth opened slightly.After a few seconds,he smiles and lets out a soft chuckle.I quirked a brow."What is so funny?"I asked.He  shakes his head slightly."Nothing,babe."I raised my brows.Babe?

"Ba-babe?"I stuttered out."Yeah."He smirks,walking closer."Problem vwith that?"He asks as he walks closer to me,snaking an arm around my waist.I rolled my eyes,unwrapping his arm from my waist,I quickly turned him around,twisted his arm behind him.I then lightly pushed him against the wall.He groaned."Wvhat the fuck,Ka-kanny?"He asked in between groans.I sighed,letting him go.He sighed deeply in relief."I don't like being touched."I simply say as I walk back over to Porrim who offered me a high five and fist bump.Of course,I did so."Good job,kanny."She said smiling at me,her golden lip piercing shining in the bright light in the office.I smiled back,nodding."That's Cronus "The asshole" Ampora by the way."Porrim said,laughing softly afterwards."Come on,babe.Vwhy ya gotta be like that?"He says,taking out another cigarette and placing it upon his narrow lips.She shrugged."It's true."I suddenly remembered."Where's Karkat?"I asked with wide eyes."Car cat..?The fuck kinds name is that?" Cronus asked.I crossed my arms and glared at him (Oh,shit.Kanny's Bitchface!)He chuckled."Nice bitchface ya got there,babe."I rolled my eyes.

"Nice meeting you and all,but I have to look for someone that matters to me."I said,walking away.He shouted."If ya change your mind,remember I hawve a big 'D'!" I rolled my eyes,my face heating up only slightly."If,a guy has to say that,it means it's small and diseased."I said,giggling lightly afterwards."You just got yo ass serve,buoy!"I heard a fake urban accent say.I turned around to see an African-American girl,very tall and about my age.I think?I turned and kept on walking."Yo!Buoy with the big ass,get back here!"The same urban accent shouted.I stopped in my tracks,embarassed.I could feel my face heating up.I turned around."Ye-yes?"I said walking towards the office once again.

Cronus chuckled again."Hehe,nice ass,babe."He said staring at me with a smirk.At this point I noticed all his features.A dimple on his left cheek,a soft jawline yet defined and chiseled.His jaw looks almost exactly like Sam Tsui's one of my favourite cover artists.He has soft cheekbones,narrow lips,a long nose.Almost exactly like that one actor from that movie you need to look up."Kanny?" "Yo kid."You hear and see fingers snapping in front of you,snapping you out of your trance."Oh.please excuse me for not paying attention to you earlier.What was that?"I said as I fiddled with the long sleeves of my sweater."What's your name,kid."The girl said with that fake urban accent that is bothering me greatly. "It is Kankri Vantas and you are?"I asked as I put a hand on my hip.

**(Different POV brought to you by Grease BTW I do not own Grease)**

**Cronus' POV**

I studied the short kid in front of me.He seems nice enough to be a friend,but he could be willing enough to be more than a friend.Quite odd though.White hair,red eyes,white skin.I smiled as I bite my lip.Perfect,delicate skin,almost like a porcelain doll,his eyes,wait.They changed...color.They turned violet.I quirked a brow.I rolled the cigarette between my lips.I continued to study him.He seems like a cool cat.

I waited until they finished their conversation.I leaned back against the wall,putting my hands in the pocket of my uniform pants pockets.I scowled slightly,missing the warmth of my leather jacket.Instead I have to wear this uniform shit.I continued to study him.God,he's so small.

I heard the sound of heels clicking against the tile floor.Sounding very familiar.I took the unlit cigarette and put it in my pocket,hiding it from The Principal.The Condecse.Bitch needs to calm down with the hair,like damn.I rolled my eyes."Hello Children."She says with a very evil grin."Hey,Ms.P."I said as I waved.She looked over at me with a scowl,I swallowed hard and I quickly laughed nervously afterwards."I...I mean,M-Ms.Condesce."I said,nervously,my voice cracking.She smirked,I guessed that satisfied her or somethin'.

She started walking away,I sighed.Meenah walked behind her as she waved at Kankri and Porrim."Well,I have to go now and meet up with Aranea by the Cafeteria."Porrim said as she leaned down and gave him a kiss on the forehead.He scowled and quickly wiped away the lipstick stain from his forehead with his sleeve.I smiled and laughed softly."Later babe."I said as Porrim walked to the exit of the office.She flipped me off with an evil grin.She walked off.

Just me and Kankri.Great."So,Kankri,vwhy is your hair wvhite?"I asked as I quirked my brow.He moved his attention over me."I'm albino."He says."Albino?I heard of it,but vwhat does it mean?" I asked,walking closer to shorty.

"Albinism is a congenital disorder characterized by the complete or partial absence of pigment in the skin,hair and eyes due to absence or defect of tyrosinase.Albinism results from inheritance of recessive gene--Mph!" I covered his mouth."Calm down.I asked wvhat it is,I didn't mean the dictionary definition."I said giving Kankri a glare.I removed my hand.He inhaled and looked like he's ready to give the speech of Gettysburg.Fuck.

**Karkat's POV**

"Kankri!"I shouted throughout the halls of the school."Jesus fucking Christ."I sighed as I lied my backpack down,taking out my phone from my pocket.Sitting down I went on trollian and saw TA is on.

\--carcinoGeneticist [CG] began trolling twinArmegeddons [TA]--

CG:HEY TA

TA:2up

CG:WHAT THE HELL?ARE YOU STILL DOING THAT WHOLE 2'S AND DOUBLE I OR WHATEVER THE FUCK

TA:yeah 2o

CG:NKKK

TA:cg...what the ever loviing shiit was that

CG:THAT WAS ME BLOWING AIR THROUGH MY NOSE AS AN ATTEMPT TO LAUGH AT YOUR DUMBASSERY

TA:fir2t of all,you have the cap2lock

CG:THE FUCK IS CAPS LOCK?

TA:2eriously cg

TA:what do you u2e to keep the capiital letter2 on when we chat wiith eachother

CG:SHIFT

TA:wow

CG:WHAT

TA:you have no iidea how much tiime and le22 fiinger 2tretching you would have to do iif you would use cap2lock

CG:AHAHAHAHAHAHA FINGER STRETCHING

TA:cg you diirty minded ba2tard

CG:IM A TWELVE YEAR OLD BOY I THINK BEING DIRTYMINDED AND HORNY EASILY AT THIS AGE IS NORMAL

TA:waiit youre twelve

CG:YEAH WHY

TA:im thiirteen

CG:AND I CARE WHY

TA:rude

CG:BITCHY

TA:wow you kii22 your mother wiith that mouth

CG:....

TA:yo cg you alriight

CG:MY MOM IS DEAD YOU PIECE OF SHIT

TA:oh

TA:2orry about that

TA:but iif iit make2 you feel any better my mom i2 dead two

CG:OH

CG:IF YOU DON'T MIND ME ASKING.HOW?

TA:ii rather not talk about iit

CG:SORRY MAN

TA:iit2 alriight iits the pa2t 2he diied when ii wa2 two anyway2 ii diidnt remember much about her

CG:AGAIN SORRY

CG:MY MOM DIED WHEN I WAS THREE

CG:MY BROTHER WATCHED HER DIE THOUGH

TA:oh 2hiit did he kiill her

CG:NO HE WAS FIVE

CG:IT WAS A HIT AND RUN

CG:MY BROTHER WAS WITH HER AND WATCHED HER DIE

CG:HE STAYED MUTE FOR ABOUT A YEAR AFTER THAT

CG:I DONT REALLY REMEMBER

TA:2orry for briingiing up the mom thiing

CG:ITS FINE DUDE BRO

TA:bruh

CG:DID YOU REALLY JUST FUCKING TYPED THAT AND SENT IT

TA:yeah got a problem wiith iit bruh

CG:YOURE ONE DUMB ASS MOTHERFUCKA

I heard the bell ring and the intercom.Yep,the principal.I just ignored it and continued to troll TA.

TA:2hiit my 2chool bell ju2t rung gtg

CG:BYE DUDE

\--carcinoGeneticist [CG] ceased trolling twinArmegeddons [TA]

I sighed and stood up as I put my phone in my pocket.I got my backpack as I walked through the halls.Long and wide halls,white walls covered in posters,flyers and flags.I sighed.Stupid school and kept on walking.Stupid Dave,Terezi.Fuck,I could feel tears well up in my eyes.I quickly wiped them and when I did I bumped into someone.Whoever the fuck they are they better not fuck with me today,on the wrong fucking day.I sniffled as I looked over at this FUCKER.oH,SHIT.It's a girl.

"Hey are you alright?"I said as I kneeled down.She somehow fell when I bumped into her."Yeah,I-I'm fine."She said standing up.She straightened out her uniform skirt and her goggles?I quirked a brow as I stood up."Why the fuck are you wearing those?"I said pointing to her goggles.She widen her eyes."Did you just curse?"She said looking at me.Finally someone who is about the same height.well,fuck she's taller but about.I nodded."Is that not allowed here?"I said in a hushed voice."I think my mom told you aboat that."I raised both of my brows."Aboat?Wait,who's your mom?" I asked,crossing my arms."The principal."

Oh shit.


	7. Friends?

"Not to mention that lewd comment you made and the comment I made afterwards which I apologize greatly for,but If you knew me very well you would know I would make a snarky comment to reply to such a lewd comment."Kankri says with such confidence in his voice.Cronus just rolled his eyes,but pretending to care,he gave the other a small nod.Kankri smiles,saying,"Okay,now he have that out of the way."He sticks a hand out for the other to shake.Cronus is hesitant at first,but shakes the others hand."I am Kankri Vantas."Cronus quirks an eyebrow."Yeah,I knowv."He rolled his eyes afterwards."Don't you dare use that attitude with me."Kankri says pointing an accusing finger at Cronus."Damn,babe.Calm dovwn."He says putting a hand on Kankri's shoulder and putting his thumb under his chin,lifting it up.Making him stare into Cronus' violet eyes.

Kankri glares at the other."Don't touch me."He says his voice like venom.Cronus was about to speak,getting cut off by a voice."Am I interuppting somefin?"They both turn to see a girl.She looks similiar to Meenah,but a bit shorter not anymore taller that 5'5''.She's wearing a headband that goes all away around her head and across her forehead.She's wearing a school uniform.The skirt,tie and her knee-high socks are not a pink,but a sort of dull pink.Tyrian even.She has curly,dark brown hair that goes down to her waist,tryian goggles and a pearl necklace around her slender neck.

The couple answers differently."No,we-" "Yes,but we forgiwve you for ruining this moment."Cronus says as he pulls Kankri towards him,his arm wrapped comfortably around his waist.Kankri scowls as he pushes the other away,but fails to.Feferi lets out a heartly laugh.She walks over to Kankri,giving him a hug.Both Kankri annd Cronus were surprised by this.Kankri gently pushes the girl away."She giggled,"Shello,I'm Feferi and you are?"She asks Kankri,"I'm Kankri Vantas,Nice to meet you Feferi.Also,I think you mean 'hello' not shello."He says with only slight cockiness.

She giggled again."Kan,she uses fish puns like My baby bro,Eri,meenah does too,but I don't."Cronus says,keeping his arm around Kankri's waist."And you are?"Feferi asks Cronus.Cronus quirks a brow."Feferi,don't ya remember me?"He asks with a bit of somewhat sadness in his voice.She shakes her head slowly."No,I don't."Feferi says.

"Cronus Ampora."He says pulling out the same unlit cigarette from his pocket and putting it in between his lips."Oh,you changed a lot.What happened to your glasses and braces?"She asks.He shakes his head."Somethin',a'ight?"He says nervously,laughing nervously as well afterwards.Feferi cocks her head to the side before shrugging it off."Oh,whale.I got to go now."She says mostly to Kankri than Cronus."It was nice meeting you and all."She says walking off to the same direction her mother and sister went off a few minutes ago.

"You used to wear glasses?And braces?"Kankri says putting both hands on his hips.Wearing the same jeans he first tried on.Which fitted his figure perfectly and whatnot.He only adjust the first pair to make them smaller.They weren't really tight.Considering they were skinny jeans,but still he readusted there size to their normale size.Fitting him perfectly.He quirks a brow."Wvovw,McSassypants."He says,smirking.

Kankri rolls his eyes."Wvovw,the attitude.Fierce."Cronus says,laughing.Kankri sighs,clearing his throat afterwards."Now,that you are done insulting me I have a class to get to."Kankri says,clutching his messengerbag and ready to run out.Cronus stops him."Hey,calm dowvn.I vwas just messin' wvith ya."He says,stepping in front of the other."I apologize,a'ight?"He crosses his arms."Well,I a-accept your apology then."Kankri says,his blank stare getting to Cronus.Cronus quickly nods."So,uh.Need help findin' your classes?"Cronus says a little bit too willingly.

Kankri nods."Yes,I do."He replies,pulling out his schedule from his messenger bag.Cronus already pulled his out."6th,grade,right?"Cronus asks."No,9th."Kankri replies,shooting his head up at Cronus and glaring at him."Oh.Sorry,kan,he.Um,so hovw old are ya?"Cronus asks the smaller teen."Fourteen and you?"He asks,shifting his weight on his other foot and putting only one hand on his hip."Fifthteen,hey..uh,you seem a bit...small for fourteen.Sorry,just sayin'."Kankri sighs."It's quite alright,everyone mistakes me for a 6th grader anyways."Kankri looks down,sorta sad.

Cronus sees he's upset so,he tries to change the subject."So,um wvhats your first class?"Cronus asks with a small smile."I have all honors classes."Kankri says returning the smile with a fake one,but plays it off as geniune.

"Cool.Me too,but I do have some trouble vwith math so,I'm wvonderin' if ya can help me wvith that."Cronus asks.Kankri nods."Yes,I can help so,here's my schedule.I want to make sure we at least have a few classes together."He says almost hopefully as he hands his schedule to the taller indivisual.Cronus chuckles."Alright."He skims through both of their schedules a grin slowly appearing on his face."Avwesome.Wve hawve the same classes together.Ironically."

Kankri rolls his eyes."May I have my schedule back?"Kankri asks.Cronus nods handing his schedule back to Kankri."Um...Kan,can I ask ya somethin'?"

"I don't know,can you?"Kankri asks Cronus,chuckling afterwards."Yes,you can Cronus."He says soon after laughing."Are vwe friends?"Cronus asks,Catching Kankri off gaurd."Well,we have only known eachother for a small amount of time,but I think we will be very good friends."Kankri replies with a small smile."I like your dimples.They make you look adorable."Cronus quickly says.Kankri quickly stops smiling."Oh my god,Kankri."


	8. Class!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I... please just read this and don't hate me.  
> Warning: Long Chapter ahead!

Karkat continues his adventure looking for Kankri.Taking desperate measures he decides to move his ass over to the front office.Seeing a red sweater,he sighs of relief and walks in.Stopping in his tracks when he sees Kankri is not the only one in the office.He's talking with some dude with dark brown,slicked back hair."He looks like a douche.",Karkat thought.

He walks up behind Kankri,grabbing his older brother's shoulder with his right hand.Causing a small,suprised gasp emitting from Kankri's mouth.He turned,realizing it's his little brother,he greets him."Hello,Karkat.Sorry,that I ran off earlier it was simply from all this confus--"He was cut off by Cronus," 'Ey Kan,wvho's this?"Karkat and Kankri both turn to Cronus,"It's Kankri."Kankri says after scoffinf softly,he crosses his arms."This is my little brother Karkat.Karkat this is Cronus."He says introducing them like they are going to be the best of friends."Hey.."The awkwardly say to eachother."So,why the everloving fuck are you talking to a douche like him?"Kankri's and Cronus' eyes widen,Kankri turns back to his little brother."Karkat,that is very rude.You should at least keep a thought like that to yourself or not think about that at all before getting to know someone.Cronus is very nice and he can be...."He looks back to Cronus then back to his brother,"Inappropriate at times,but he will apologize and if he doesn't well,..you needed to be here earlier for that."Kankri says to Karkat.Karkat quirks a brow."What the fuck did he do to you?!"Karkat says as he jumps in front of Kankri protectively,"Sick bastard."Karkat says glaring at Cronus.This making a smirk appear upon Cronus' lips."Howv adorable."Cronus says."Protecting your older brother,just vwowv."He says with a chuckle.

Karkat and Kankri both rolled their eyes."No,seriously what the fuck did this perv do to you?"Karkat asks Kankri."He did nothing.All he did was say a few inappropriate things to me and--"He is once again cut off by Cronus,"Geez, Chief. All I said was you had a great ass,vwhy is that so inappropriate?"Kankri scoffs again,"Huh and to think we were going to have a healthy friendship."Kankri says with cockiness in his high-pitched voice.Which made both Karkat  and Cronus roll their eyes."Why the fuck were you staring at my brother's ass?"Karkat asks Cronus."Hehe,I wvasn't looking at his ass until Meenah pointed it out.Also,hovw could I missed an ass like his.He has a bigger ass than any of the girls 'round here."Cronus says chuckling.

Karkat rolls his eyes. Karkat was about to speak, but was interuppted by a middle-aged woman who was walking past Cronus and Karkat. "Excuse me, gentlemen." She walked past Kankri. "Pardon me, young lady." She quickly says, entering the office. Kankri took a while to process what just happened while Karkat and Cronus were trying their best to not laugh their asses off. Kankri turns back to his new friend and his younger brother. "IT IS NOT FUNNY." Karkat immediantely stops. Cronus chuckles. "Yeah it is." Cronus states, trying to fuck with Kankri to see how red his face will go. Red dusting his cheeks already.

Kankri growls, his teeth clentching as he makes his hands into fists. "Don't do it, man.' Karkat says quietly behind Cronus. "He'll rip your dick off. Just-just don't do it." Cronus chuckles, "The hell is vwith him though?" Cronus ask the smaller Albino. Kankri stops his threatening pose as soon as Cronus turned around. His teeth were starting to hurt.

"He has a short temper. He might seem calm at first, but I will fucking warning you. He will rip your dick off and shove it up your ass if you piss him off." Karkat says in a hushed voice.Cronus Rolls his eyes. Surprised the only slightly smaller Vantas has a mouth of a sailor while his brother....is something special.

Kankri and Cronus both roll their eyes. "Fine, I see I''m not needed here so, I'll just fucking go." Karkat says backing out of the room before Kankri could say anything. Sighing, Kankri readjusts the shoulder strap to his messengerbag. "Shouldn't we get to class?" Kankri asks with a hand on his hip. "Yeah, I guess wve havwe to go." Cronus says, "Kan, I hawve another Question. Vwhy don't you have a uniform?" Kankri stops in his tacks. "Well, um...You see my brother and I are new here so, we didn't quite know about the uniform policy until after we showed up." Kankri answers as he walks out with Cronus. Cronus nods.

After a while they reach their homeroom with a few other students at the door. Cronus elbows his way into the group with Kankri on his tail. They enter the classroom, the only ones out of the few students who are outside the door. Kankri sets his bag on a random desk while Cronus sets his on what he assumes the teachers desk. He reads the name on the name plate. Mr.Egbert.

That's an odd surname. Kankri thought. He looks over to Cronus and sees he's talking to some kid who's only about half an inch shorter than him. He seems to be teasing Cronus by the way Cronus is not looking so happy and how taunting the other kids face looks. The other teen has blonde hair that covers both of his eyes, a beanie and headphones to top off his hairstyle. His clothes seem to be nothing. but black and yellow. Kankri continues to watch them until Cronus and the other teen walk over to him. " Hey, nerd." The other teen remarked. Kankri scowls at his comment, being called a nerd wasn't a big problem at his old school so, why is it a problem now? 

Kankri just rolls his eyes and looks up at the teen, "Hello." Kankri states. The teen just smiles, the gap between his teeth was...cute. "Hello again, Cronus." Kankri says as he looks over at Cronus, trying his hardest to ignore the other teen. "Hehehe, so, are you two dating or...?" He continues probably expecting an answer. " 'Tuna, you're an idiot." 'Tuna'' just laughs, "Like your dad?" He comments. Both Kankri and  Cronus just roll his eyes at his immaturity.

They just stayed silent for a minute or two before the classroom is flooded with chattering teens, gossiping girls and teenage hormones. This made Kankri sigh of relief, the silence was killing him. He sits down in the desk he sat his bag down at. Cronus walks back over to the Teacher;s desk to retrieve his bag. Knocking a few things down while he does, He sits at the desk next to Kankri. 'Tuna' already left to his little group. Jesus, it's the first day and they already have their groups figured out. Kankri won't really be surprised if there's already gossip going about him and Karkat. 

Mituna's sitting with two guys and two girls.One of the guys had curly hair and face paint. The other one had spiked hair with red dye at his tips. One of the Girls he already knows as Meenah Peixes. The other girl next to her has red hair. She kind of reminded her of Latula , a friend at his old school. Kankri sighs and tries his best to calm down. Of course, he did had a crush on her, but that was a thing of the past. It kind of scared him. He only had a crush on her once and once only. She was his only crush, his first and only. 

"Yo, Kan? You alright? You'wve been staring at that girl for 10 minutes." 'Ten Minutes?' Kankri thought. Was he really thinking about Latula for ten minutes. And staring at the girl. "I think they're starting to take notice." Cronus states as their group keep looking over at Kankri and Cronus, laughing and talking as they point at Kankri. Kankri scowls. "Rude." He mutters under his breath Cronus takes notice of the teasing and ruffles Kankri's hair to try and comfort him. "It's alright, Kan. They used to tease me all the time. Just forget 'bout them." Cronus says.

"Don't touch me." Kankri says to Cronus with a slightly disgusted face,

"Hey, Hey. Calm dovwn. I wvas just tryin' to make ya feel betta." Cronus replies, completely forgetting that he used a fish pun. "Betta?" Cronus brings his attention back to Kankri, "Uh, vwhat?" Cronus says with his face contorting in confusion. "Never mind?" Kankri says questioningly. Cronus just shrugs and brings his attention back to his notebook. With his pen in his left hand he started doodling some things. Kankri just sets his head on his left hand as he watches. Cronus is actually very good at drawing.

Meanwhile....

"Shiiiiit!" Karkat shouts as he runs throughout the indoor corridors of the middle school part of his school. Yes, he is late for class. Great going Karkat, you fucked up. He tries his best as he tries to look for his class. "Class 413, where the fuck are you?"  Karkat continues running. His footsteps pounding againt the tile floor, his footsteps echoing throughout the school. Fuuuck. Karkat thought as he continues running.

He eventually finds his classroom, like twenty minutes later. He inhales deeply as he places his hand on the handle. He opens the door as he exhales. 'Fuck." Karkat thinks as he looks over at the chattering kids in his class.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry that was so long and stupid.


	9. Plans

        The Condesce walks throughout the main office and she meets up with her co-worker who is also the vice principal. "Hello, Sinaloa." She quietly purrs under her breath as she fixes her tyrian glasses. Mr. Makara growls deeply, "It's Mr. Makara. Please, Ms. Peixes at least try to be professional or superintendent English will have your head." The tall man says to the woman who is almost taller than him in her stiletto heels. Condy just chuckled deviantly, "Well, this is my school so, I am pretty fucking sure I can do what I want."

        Mr. Makara just rolled his eyes. She chuckled once again with a bit more intention, she leaned in, her breasts of silicon pressed against the man's shoulder. He just brushes her off as nothing as he continues to look through the book of names. "hmmm..what are the new students names?" He asks in his rough voice. "Kankri and Karkat Vantas." She purrs into the other's ear. He shudders, really disliking the feeling of her lipstick clad lips on his ear. He scowls as he skims through pages and pages until he found the two names. "One male and one female? I thought they were brothers." He says questioningly. Condy sighs, "That is incorrect. It bothers me how they just put the sex of birth instead of just their gender. It pisses me off!" She says rather loudly which frightened Feferi, who was putting up posters for a back to school dance.

        She dropped the papers she held in her arms  and she fallen as well. Condy and Mr. Makara both looked at her, "Oh, sorry mom!" She says with a little pep in her step as she collects the papers and stood from the ground. "Bye, Mr. Makara!" Feferi says as she steps off to other things.

        The Condesce continues on her little rant, "I don't give a fuck of what Superintendent English has to say about the "phases" these students go through, they are not phases." She sighs, "I understand these students want to be who they feel, what they are, not to to be identified by their genit-" "Hello, Ms. Peixes. Delivery for you." A woman by the age of 32, stands by the doorway of her office. Peregrine Mindicant. "Hello, Parcel." The nickname she wants to be entitled by. "We got uniforms for you. For the four new students." She says, handing the woman the package. "Thank you, Parcel." She says as she signs the paper on the clipboard. The mail woman soon leaves, leaving The Condesce and Mr. Makara, or how most refer him to as THe Grand High Blood. 

        Alright, now lets get to work." The Condesce says as she sets down a large book on GHB'S desk. 

        As soon as Karkat closed the door behind him, all eyes were on him and the room suddenly became quiet. Too quiet. He walks over to an empty desk, setting his backpack on the chair behind him. Sitting down, a ball of paper gets thrown at him. He looks around as he tries to look for the culprit then brings his attention back to the note. He straightens out the piece of paper. Reading the neatly handwriting, "Welcome Karkat ~ Kanaya" Karkat turns back from where the piece of paper was thrown. Kanaya, his cousin was waving at him with a soft smile which sometimes will bring him to small. Karkat gives his cousin a small wave along with a little smile. Kanaya's smile turned much warmer after that. Karkat turned back around and saw the teacher had entered the room.

         Fuck, Karkat thought.

        A few hours past and now it's lunch time. Yummy! Porrim walks over to her cousin who's sitting alone at a table in the corner. He's reading over a book. A book Aranea probably already read. She sits next to Kankri as she sits her tray down on the brand-new lunch tables. Kankri flinched as she sat down and hugged him. "Hello, Kanny." She says in a sort of motherly and sweet way. "Hello, Porrim." She smiled at Kankri as she took a bite out of her apple. She chews away at her apple before she choked a bit on some which alarmed Kankri. He sat his book down, "Porrim are you alri--" Porrim cuts him off by shoving a bottle of pills in his face. "I almost forgot about your medicine, Kanny." She says as she grabs her water bottle and hands it to him. He lets out a sigh. "Alright. He opes the bottle and shakes out two pills into his small hands. Porrim sets the water bottle on the whilst watching him. He sets the pills on his tongue which caused him to shiver a tiny bit. 

        He quickly took the bottle of water and chugged it down, swallowing the pills along with the water. He sighs once the pills went down. "How are you feeling?" Porrim asked as she patted his soft, white hair. "Estoy bien." He says as he sets the bottle of pills down. "Are you sure?" She asks as she sets his head on her shoulder. "Si." She nods as she starts petting his head which causes the albino to purr. Porrim smiles. This is the only thing that she does that calms him and it makes her happy. He almost never lets anyone touch him. No one ever asks why, they just let him be.

        Soon, they are interrupted by a loud and an obnoxious sound. "Heeey, Purrim~!" Which startled Kankri, who was half-asleep. Kankri groaned as he lied his head on the newly polished table which is soon going to be filled with trays of food. Porrim shushed the dirty-blonde haired girl. This girl was by the name of Meulin Leijon, the uber excited fan girl by day and satanic kitty bitch by night. The loud girl sits in front of Porrim and Kankri. "Is he dead?" She asks on a whispering- yell voice. Once again Porrim shoosed her. "Alright, alright. " She said as she picked up her carton of milk, shaking it fist before opening and drinking it. 

        "Yo, Porrim! How'z it going, sis!?" An extremely loud voice that Kankri knew all too well. Latula Pyrope. She used to attend their old school before Latula moved to another school a few months later. He had a teeny crush on her back in middle school in 6th grade but, that was only for a few months. Kankri's blood ran cold, he stays absolutely still. His heart racing at what seems at a thousand beats per second. His throats dry and he feels butterflies in his stomach. That was just a one time thing. Wasn't it?


	10. Reunite!

        Kankri keeps his head down on the table, avoiding anyone's possible eye contact. Latula sees the familiar fluffy, white hair from her middle school years. "Kankz?" She asks as she steps closer. Kankri and Porrim almost freeze at the response. 

_Shit._

        "Kankri is not here, he is in sweater town." He says too embarrassed to look up. A loud laugh could be heard from above, Latula walks over and ruffles Kankri's hair. Kankri freezes at contact. Porrim laughs nervously, "Hahaha, you two know each other?" She says trying to make it as a joke but, oh boy, is she serious. "Yeah, totally. Kankz And  were like this." She says as she crosses her fingers tightly. "But my mom had to move here so, yeah. Well, it was nice meeting you again, Kankz, I guess, since you didn't rally talk much but,--" "Latula!" A familiar voice rung throught their ears. The voice belonging to Mituna Captor. "Yo! Pyrope!" Meenah soon shouted after. 

        "Sorry guys. Gotta bounce." She says as she walks away. Kankri looks up, his face flushed. "Explain. Now." Porrim says. "It's a funny story actually well, without the funny part...he he."

Kanaya and Karkat talk as they discuss what they want to do for special areas. "I don't even get the point of this crap, Kanaya." Karkat says quietly to his cousin, trying his best not to curse. "Come on, Karkat. There has got to be something that catches your interest." Kanaya says as she shoves the paper in his hands. Karkat lets out a long, dramatic and loud sigh which caught the attention of a few students around them. 

         "Fine, Kanaya." He scans the paper with dull, enthusiastic eyes. "Uh... Computer Graphics, I guess." He says with a shrug. Kanaya rolls her eyes then she scans the paper herself to find something to her interest. While he waits for her to choose, Karkat looks at the crowd of kids in front of him until one stands out to him. A girl, who's blond and who is also, reading a book. This girl named Rose Lalonde used to attend the same school as Karkat is right in front of him. He missed his old friends after so long, one of them is finally here! 

        Wait, if Rose is here? Does that mean Roxy is here as well? Oh, the joy the Vantas boys will experience! As Karkat was about to say something the bell rings. He sighs and turns to his cousin. They walk to their next class, Kanaya all smiles while Karkat the complete opposite but, inside, bursting with joy. 

        On their way to class Karkat decided to pull out his phone and start messaging his online friend, TA.  Kanaya rolls her eyes as she sees her cousin missing with his little toy, "When do you ever put your phone down, you almost got caught with it in class today." The Vantas looked up at her with an unimpressed look and then back at his phone, typing away.  

        He continues to text until, Bam! He's on the, "What the fuck, how many dumb-ass kids am I going to run into today?" Karkat thinks tom himself as he stands up, dusting himself off. "Karkat?" That voice. That sweeet, yet very sassy voice, he hasn't heard in so long. He looks down, to see the same girl he had spotted moments ago. "Rose?" Karkat smiled on the inside once he saw is best friend. He helps her up, giving her a nice hug which she kindly return. 

        Kanaya could only look at them for so long until she responded to the situation with a, "What the Fuck is happening? Karkat, do you even bother to introduce me? How rude!" They let go from their warm embrace, "Sorry, Kanaya. This," He points to the blonde girl next to him, "Is Rose Lalonde a.k.a Tentacle Therapist." Rose steps in, " I'm sorry that Karkat hasn't introduced me earlier but,, like he said, I;m Rose Lalonde but, you can just call me Rose." Rose sticks out her hand for Kanaya to shake which brings Kanaya to such a surprise since Most of Karkat's friends would just rudely shove her but, she does have her trusty Chainsaw which she can never use due to many charges. But this one is very different. 

        Very Different Indeed.


	11. Why?

         On, their way to class, Kankri's stomach ache seemed to worsen by the minute. "Um, Porrim?" He asks, stepping back away a bit. "Yes, Kanny?" She asks, worry masking her face. Kankri's gasps as he clenches onto his sweater. A few tears build up in his eyes." Kanny is there anything wrong?" She asked, walking up to him a bit closer. "My stomach hurts terribly." He says bending over as he covers his stomach with both his forearms. He lets out an agitated sigh.

Porrim pats and rubs his back. "Want to go to the nurse, Kanny?" Porrim says, trying to calm him down. He nods, trying to blink away his tears but, that caused them to roll down his cheeks. Porrim gasps in surprise, never once ever seeing her cousin cry before, not even as a child. She hugs him, kissing his cheeks. "Oh, my poor baby." She mothers Kanny. Hugging and kissing. Aranea and Meulin watch, very confused.

 

**20 minutes time Skip**

 

          "Alright, class! Settle Down!" Mr. Egbert states in a very sincere manner. The Classroom became silent. He smiles. "Alright, Thank you." He sets down his coffee mug. "Alright. I assume you all know each other by now, correct?" He asks, looking at the students who already seemed to be bored out of their minds. "Alright, I understand. School is the worse, I know. I went to school for 15 years. It was hella boring." Meenah and Latula almost lost it at "hella"

Meenah raised her hand. "Yes, Ms." He looks down at a sheet of paper," Ms. Peixes." Cronus snickered. "Shut it, cro! An' those three. Roxy Lalonde, Jane Crocker and Kankri Vantas. They never stepped foot in this school before today." Meenah says, sucking her teeth afterwards. Mr. Egbert nods, "Alright, if your name was called out by Ms. Peixes, please stand up." Roxy, Jane and Kankri stood up without hesitation. "Alright, Kankri Vantas. Please introduce yourself." Mr. Egbert says. " _Shit. "_ Kankri thinks.


	12. Emergency

**Sorry about the not updating lately, I have a lot going on. My brother getting burned, my aunt and cousin dying and school so, everything is a big mess and I found out my bipolar disorder came back along with my anxiety so, it's been a really busy and tough week and I apologize for such a small and short chapter.  Anyways, enjoy~**

 

"May I use the restroom?!" Kanny shouts causing everyone to freeze in the still awkwardness. Mr. Egbert hesitated before nodding. Kankri then races to the restroom with Porrim trailing behind. Mr. Egbert didn't think much of it, he just shrugs it off and introduces the other two.

 

Heels click against the tile floor of the boy's restroom. Porrim knocks on the stall where small sniffles and heavy breathing come from."Kanny?"

"Que quieres?" He replies. Porrim leans against the door, "May I come in?" Kanny takes a while to conteplate on the desicion. He unlocks the bathroom stall, tears rolling down his pale face. She frowns, hugging him tightly.

 

"Do you want to talk about it?" She asks. He shakes his head, hugging her back.

 


	13. Home!

Karkat waits out in the front, on his phone texting his brother and cousins non-stop. _Where the fuck are they?_ He thinks. He looks up and growls seeing couples walk around, laughing, hand in hand, kissing and all that stuff Karkat used to do with Terezi. He sees one couple who seem to have a similar relationship to theirs. He sees a girl with long, wavy hair and a tall guy who's wearing a skeleton hoodie or something similar to it. The girl seems to be dragging him to where she pleases and him just going with it. He continues watching them, quite amused. Soon his gaze interrupted by A car honk. He looks up to see Ms. Pyrope. He quirks a brow, perplexed. She opens the window to her car, "Hello, Mr. Vantas." She greeted. "Hi." He says awkwardly. "Hey, Karklez!" The familiar, raspy voice shouts. He looks over and sees Terezi walking with her older sister and a girl with blonde hair, who he never saw before. He waves awkwardly. They enter the vehicle, Karkat still outside. "Want a ride?" She asks.

Karkat shakes his head, "I need to wait for my brother and Cousins." He shrugs. "I guess I can. They haven't answered my text so, why the fuck not?" He enters the car, trying not to do something that'll make the tense atmosphere awkward.

He looks out the window as the car starts once again. He looks down, his, phone in hand, texting his brother his whereabouts.

KARKAT: HEY I'M WITH MS PYROPE

Kankri: What?! We're here in the parking l9t, waiting.

KARKAT: JUST FUCKING LEAVE

KARKAT: TELL KANAYA THAT ROSE WANTED TO TALK TO HER

Kankri: 9kay?

KARKAT: BYE

Kankri: 6ye.

Karkat puts his phone in his pocket, feeling a gaze upon his face.

**Karkat's POV**

  
**_Wh_** _y the fuck is she staring at me?_ I think, glancing quickly over at the blonde girl. She looks kind of decent, I guess. Not the most beautiful girl in the world, she's pretty, I guess. Wait, I'm a checking her out? I glance over at her again. _Shit._  


  
_"Wha_ t the fuck are you staring at, weirdo?" She fucking didn't just, "At least I don't wear blue lipstick. That's fucking weird." She scowls, "It's cobalt, not blue, you ignorant fuck." I roll my eyes, a frown tugging my lips. "Rude." She scoffs, "Cry baby."

**Vriska's POV**

  
**H** e has some fucking nerve, doesn't he? I don't get what Terezi sees in this guy. Fucking "rood" much? Geez.

**No one's POV**

  
**The** y just stayed quiet for the rest of the trip until Latula spoke, "Mom, I saw Kankz today." Her voice cracking a bit. "That's nice, dear." She replied, her eyes on the road. Latula just rolled her eyes. "Karkat, you wouldn't mind if I dropped Latula off at the skate park and the girls at the mall?" Ms. Pyrope asked. Karkat shaked his head, "Nah." She nods.

A few minutes later they arrive at the skate park. Latula opens the door, running out, skateboard in hand. "Be careful, dear!" Latula turns, "Alright, mom. Love ya!"

Ms. Pyrope smiles. Driving along until a few minutes later when they arrive at the Mall. The girls leave in a hurry.

"Ms. Pyrope?" Karkat squeaks out awkwardly. "Yes?" He swallows hard, "Did Terezi ever talk about Me since we broke up? Like, at all?" He asked, a sad tone to his voice. Ms. Pyrope stayed silent for a moment.

"She did. **A lot. Sh** e was quite upset." She looked behind her for a bit, wanting to see if Karkat was alright. "Honey?" She turns back around, her eyes steady on the road. He looks up, crossing his arms. "Don't fucking call me that."He spits out. "Ouch." She says jokingly. Karkat smiles, trying hard not to laugh. He can't help it. He known her for two years and she still is "r4d". He sighs, looking out the window. He has a feeling it's going to be a long day.


	14. Find

 

Dave paces around the three story loft, looking for his Bro, Or Rose's mom, any adult at this point. "Bro!" He shouts. Silence replies. With a sigh, he races upstairs, accidentally bumping into Roxy, "Sorry, Rox. Kinda in a hurry here, I'm looking for bro. It's _urgent._ " She smiles, "The adults left to go the store for somethin'. Rose and Dirk are in the pool." Her hiccups interrupt her sentence a few times. He nods, "Thanks, Ro- La."

 

He walks past his drunken cousin, to his room. He opens the window, a cold breeze entering the room. He shivers as a reaction. He puts his elbows on the window sill, "Yo, Dirk! You know where Bro's katana is?" He asks, shouting out the window. Dirk looks up at him. Dave interrupted his practice for Karate class. He pants heavily, wiping his forehead with a small towel, tossing it over his shoulder after, "Nah, I've been here with Rose all day today. Well, after we came from school." He shouts, pocketing his hands.

 

Dave sighs, rubbing the back of his head, "Yeah, sorry. Thanks anyways." Dirk nods then continues to practice, oblivious to someone who's watching him from their room next door.

 

' "O-Oh my." An English accent-clad voice squeaked.  The voice belonging to Jake English, a prideful adventurer who isn't ballsey enough to go on a plane. He's watching his _hot,_ new next door neighbor practice for whatever the hell he's doing, not knowing it's karate. He sighs, resting his chin in his right hand with a sigh of content.

 

Rose however noticed. "I-uhm....Dirk?" She licked her lips, gazing over at the blushing stranger who's staring at her older brother. "The kid from yesterday is staring at you." She says looking up from her book. He quirked a brow.

"Yesterday?"

 

  _"Hey, bro. Have any money?" Dave asked Dirk who was re-watching Dangan Rompa. "Can't you see I'm watching my fucking show?" Dave flinched. Dirk sighed, taking out his wallet from his back pocket. "How much?" He says taking out a few twenties. "300 dollars." Dirk took off his shades, looking over at his brother with his strange orange eyes. "What the fuck do you need that money for?" Dave looks around, "A new laptop."_

 

  _Confusion laces over the older Strider's face. "What's wrong with the one you have, little dude?" He crossed his arms while Dave rubs the back of his neck. "I kinda, spilled aj all over it." He laughed afterwards.  Dirk face palmed, "God dammit, man. Fine, but you owe me." Dave sighed, "What do you want?"_

_Dirk Smirked, "Babysit, Cal while I'm gone."_

 

_"Where the fuck do you think you're going?" Dirk ruffled his hair, throwing cal at Dave. "Out." Dirk replied, "Out where?" Dave asked being the annoying shit head he is. "Just out. Need I say more?" Dave scowls, "Uhm, yes, I think you should say more instead of being a huge assh- Why is he on my head?" He starts trembling. "Bro, bro, bro, bro ,bro ,bro." Dirks rolls his eyes, "What? He's fucking harmless, dude. Anyways, peace." He says taking the loft key and walking out. A loud thud could be heard from inside the loft, it's Dave , who's on the ground because he fucking fainted. Dirk rolled his eyes. He starts walking, sure, he could drive. They have a car, four, in fact. He's just not old enough for a driver's license yet. He_

 

_He continued walking until he got stopped by his little sister, Rose. "Oh, Hey sis. What's up?" He asked, pocketing his hands. "Oh, nothing, I need to go to the library to return some books. May I walk with you?" He smiled, glancing at the stack of books she holds, struggling to hold them. "Heh, come on. I'll help you." He takes the stack of books, leaving her with just one. She smiles, "Thanks Dirk," She says, walking along his side on the sidewalk._

 

_They continued walking until the library came into clear view, just a few hundred yards and they're in a place where dragons live and magic is real. Dirk smiles, but sees a person. No, actually two. Both are wearing of green. He quirks a brow, he stopped Rose. "Let's just wait for a while." He says, stopping her near a bush. He just takes a step back, but other than that moved at all._

 

_He then sees the two figures, racing in their direction. He narrowed his eyes to get a better look, but simply shrugged it off as nothing. He than went back to walking with Rose until he heard the squeals and screams from one of the figures. He then again, shrugged it off._

_"Jake, watch out!" A female voice shouted before Dirk and the stranger collided, falling on the concrete. His back hit him with a slam._

 

_Rose looked at the other girl, "Jade?" She asked. "Rose!" The long haired individual exclaimed. They bring each other into a tight and warm embrace while Dirk and Jake share the concrete sidewalk, both knocked unconscious from the impact. The girls both rolled their eyes at their relatives next to each other. "How much do you want to bet that they forgot each other?" Jade asks. Rose smirks at the other. "You're so one." They both laugh before they walk over to the other two._

_They both sigh, Rose putting a hand on her hip while Jade cleans her glasses._

 

_"Haven't pestered you in a while, huh?" Rose looks over at the taller girl, "Heh, yeah. Missed you guys so much. Can't believe I got off the island again. It's been so long." She sighs. "I just got here last week with John, Jane, Jake, and Dad." She smiled. "Sorry for the whole fight. Why did we fight again?" Jade asks. "You and John were spamming us and it broke our laptops. After we got a new one, I still have mine, Dave spilled apple juice all over his. I don't understand the boy's obsession over Apple Juice, along with my cousin's vodka and darts obsession and Dirk's Orange Soda obsession."_

_Rose looks down at the two other boys. "What about your squiddles obsession?" Jade asks. Rose looks at her with a stern look, "Whatever happens on Pester, stays on pester."_


End file.
